Explosión
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: "Participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Citas a ciegas" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos" . Erza era un ¡Woow! de una montaña rusa, como le gustaba a su gemelo Jerall, pero Cana era ¡Boom! como una bomba de vitalidad, que de una a otra, él prefería estallar, por sobre todas las cosas. Porque era más interesante. Au, Tal vez un poco de Ooc y crack paring.
**Disclaimer:** ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:**** ** **"Citas a ciegas"**** ** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"****.

 _ **Explosión**_

Miraba su rostro al espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello y suspiraba con resignación: Él realmente no quería hacer eso. Abotonó su camisa con cuidado, tomó su cepillo y pasta dental.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió del baño hacia su cuarto y tomó su cartera. Buscó en el contacto su celular pero en su lugar estaba la laptop de su hermano, su cargador en el piso y el aparato quien sabe donde.

—Jerall —dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de arriba para observar a su gemelo perezosamente recostado en la litera, jugando con su consola portátil—, Jerall —repitió al no obtener respuesta.

—¿Qué? —contestó sin despegar los ojos de la consola.

—¿En dónde está mi teléfono?

—Ah...Creo que lo puse debajo de tu almohada.

Caminó hasta el lugar indicado y buscó, encontrándolo rápidamente... Sin batería.

—¿Por qué lo desconectaste? —preguntó un poco irritado.

—Mi laptop lo necesitaba más, era de vida o muerte.

—¿Vida o muerte? —rodó los ojos— Jerall, yo voy a salir.

—¿Salir? —el muchacho finalmente puso pausa a su juego y volteó a ver a su hermano con la ceja enarcada indicando sorpresa— Pero tú eres Mystogan, tú no sales.

—Pues hoy sí.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo una cita —respondió sin rodeos pues ese evento lo tenía sin cuidado. No es que le importara mucho.

—¿Una cita?, ¿tú?, ¿y con quién?

—No lo sé.

—¿Va a ir a una cita y no sabes con quién?

—Es una cita a ciegas, Cana la organizó.

Hubo un rato silencioso, en cuál se miraban fijamente, hasta que Jerall estalló en un ataque de escandalosas risas haciendo que su hermano menor -por cinco minutos- se avergonzara y escondiera su cabeza.

—¡N-no te rías! —reclamó— Ni que fuera tan gracioso.

—Sí lo es, ¿a qué otra desdichada alma, la chica de sus sueños le arregla una cita a ciegas?, ¿cuándo planeas decirle a Cana que es ella la que te gusta desde hace como dos años?

—Sabes bien que tiene novio. —un sabor amargo recorrió su garganta al recordarlo.

—Ay hermano —se llevó la mano a su frente—, no sé en dónde rayos estés durante la semana, pero la noticia de que ella y Bacchus Glow terminaron hace tres días está en boca de todos.

—¿Ah sí? —ocultó lo más que pudo su interés para que su hermano no se burlara más, pero por dentro, fue como si el cielo se abriera sobre su cabeza.

—¿Por qué mentiría?, ¿vas a ser alguna jugada?

—Da igual, debo ir a la dichosa cita porque se lo prometí a Cana y además, entonces no tiene mucho de haber terminado con él y probablemente esté herida y no quiera saber nada del amor. Me niego a perturbarla.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Jerall tronó la lengua y retomó el juego.

—Eso hago.

—¿Y en dónde será?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, la cita a ciegas.

—No tengo porque decírtelo, nos vemos luego.

Salió de su casa sin decir más, no es que no le tuviera confianza a su hermano, es solo que no le contaría más detalles porque su alma era mucho más desgraciada de lo que el despreocupado de su gemelo creía: La cita sería en casa de Cana y no tenía que contárselo para que se burlara de él aún más.

¿Cuándo le empezó a gustar Cana? Ah, sí, ya recordaba, a inicios de primero de preparatoria. Que cuando ingresó a Fairy Tail con uno de las mejores puntuaciones en el examen de admisión, aunque cuando logró eso, jamas creyó quedar enredado con una chica así y menos si era su linda superior de segundo año.

De él a Jerall, los dos gemelos Fernández, él era el que estudiaba y su hermano aquel que socializaba hasta con las rocas. Debido a eso pasaba sus tardes metido en la biblioteca estudiando temas incluso más avanzados que los que tenía su curso durante el transcurso del ciclo escolar. Hasta que a finales de año Jerall le presentó a una excéntrica y alegre chica, amante de las fiestas y el alcohol, de segundo que estaba apunto de reprobar año. Rogaba por un poco de ayuda, accediendo él finalmente bajo la condición de que Jerall dejaría de decirle "virgen" y no lo molestaría nunca más.

Según las reglas de la física que él siempre estudió con tanto esmero, los polos opuestos se atraen, incluso se complementan, y Mystogan no dudaba ni un segundo en que eso sea verdad pues aquella vez, después de unas cuantas sesiones de estudio, acabó completamente prendado de la chica.

Y su primer amor se hizo pedazos unos dos años después al entrar ella en la universidad obtuviendo casi a la semana un novio mayor súper genial capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Cana en las fiestas que tanto le gustaban. Al no sentirse competencia, finalmente decidió darse por vencido.

Sin embargo, Cana consideraba a Mystogan como uno de sus mejores amigos desde que la salvo en ese entonces queriendo ayudarlo a "encontrar la felicidad" y por eso le había planeado sin autorización la dichosa cita a ciegas a la que él accedió a ir solo para darle gusto.

—Que guapo te ves. —le recibió la castaña en la puerta de su casa y lo abrazó como saludo.

—Gracias. —respondió un poco seco.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Cana, no estoy seguro de esto. —confesó.

—¡Vamos! No estés nervioso, eres bastante mono, arrasaras esta noche, solo confía en ti. Ella ya está en mi sala arriba, vas a estar genial, la escogí perfecta para ti. —se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar a la casa.

—¿Podrías asegurarlo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¡Que si! Ella es maravillosa, al menos para tu persona.

Que para él, no había nadie más perfecta que la chica que tenía ahí enfrente pero claro, eso jamás se lo diría, al menos no ahora.

—Bueno, pues platícame un poco más de ella entonces. —pidió mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—Pues, no lo sé, dame una descripción general.

—Mmm, pues es bastante alta, delgada y de piel blanca, su cabello es hermoso y además es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de mi universidad.

—Osea que es mayor que yo. —razonó.

—Tal vez un poco, es de mi edad. Ella ya es legal y tú todavía no, así que contente esta noche tigre, si intentas ir más allá podría acabar en prisión. —bromeó la chica, él dejó escapar una risa sarcástica acompañada de una sonrisa incrédula.

—¿Me crees capaz a mi?

—No, te conozco, solo jugaba pero conócela bien, te va a gustar.

—Espero que no te equivoques. —le sonrió.

—Eso no, soy la mejor cupido corazón, si me lo propongo incluso puedo vencer a Mirajane.

—Sí, como no. —blanqueó los ojos.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, en el recibidor de la morena. Mystogan suspiró, ella había exagerado otra vez: Un ambiente suave y seductor alumbrado por la poca luz de las velas aromáticas, con terciopelo rojo colgando de las paredes, música de cabaret, varios cojines en el salón principal y la mesita de centro cerca, decorada con un mantel blanco con flores y una botella de vino con copas de cristal.

Así era ella de excéntrica, él la describía como un "boom" que había explotado precisamente en su pecho, que ahora dolía pues había preparado todo eso para intentar emparejarlo con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

La chica... La única cosa no tan mala de todo ese asunto. Era guapa, sí, casi como la había descrito Cana, solo que había omitido que la fémina en cuestión tenía unos llamativos ojos con lindas pestañas, unos sonrosados labios bien formados y su cabello no solo era hermoso, si no, que iba más allá. Escarlata intenso, que se perdía con el color del ambiente.

Era perfecta, solo que había un único detalle...No era su tipo.

Empero, esa bella mujer parecía ser completamente el estereotipo perfecto de su hermano Jerall, entonces le causo un poco de gracia ya que ahora que lo recordaba, él nunca había hablado de su chica ideal con Cana por obvias razones, pero Jerall sí, por lo que lo más probable es que ella pensará que por ser gemelos tendrían gustos parecidos y la buscó conforme el canon de belleza de su hermano.

Esta chica era un desastre, sonrió al pensar en eso.

—Ven, los presentaré —lo encaminó hacia en donde estaba ella y pudo verla bien: De buen cuerpo, más con su entallado vestido negro y sus tacones del diez moldeándole las piernas—, Erza, él es Mystogan Fernández.

—Mucho gusto. —como le parecía un tanto divertido pensar en la situación, decidió seguir con él juego así que con galantería tomó la mano de la muchacha y depositó un beso en ella. Incluso él se sorprendió, no creyó poder actuar así pero después de todo, la sangre Fernández, la que su hermano utilizaba todos los fines de semana, si corría en sus venas. Por lo menos no estaría tan perdido en la cita.

—Mystogan, ella es Erza Scarlet.

—El gusto es mío. —sonrió.

—Bien —irrumpió Cana satisfecha—, los dejaré un rato solos para que se conozcan. Luego vendrá un mesero estrella para atenderlos. —afirmó.

—¿Y quién es tu mesero estrella? —preguntó el peliazul.

—Es una sorpresa. —le guiñó el ojo y se fue de ahí.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —la invitó.

—Seguro.

Pasaron a tomar asiento en el sillón y cuando tuvo la botella de vino en sus manos, agradeció que su madre los hubiera obligado a él y a Jerall a tomar las aburridas clases de etiqueta cuando era niño, o sí no, ahora tendría problemas para abrirla y servir.

—¿Una copa? —preguntó.

—Por favor.

—Y dígame señorita Scarlet —platicaba mientras le tendía el vino y él tomaba el suyo—, ¿por qué ha decidido participar en algo tan descabellado como una cita a ciegas?

—Preferiría mantenerlo en secreto —respondió—, ¿tú por qué accediste a estar aquí?

—Bueno, Cana cree que debo dejar de ser "virgen" y hallar la felicidad. Me gusta estudiar así que mi pasatiempo favorito es estar en la biblioteca por lo que mi experiencia en las mujeres es nula.

—No lo parece. —sonrió con coquetería.

—Le sorprendería si se enterase que todo es verdad. Cana estuvo insistiendo así que al final terminé accediendo.

—¿Y te arrepientes?

—No. Pienso que puede ser interesante, aunque esto no acabe con resultados románticos creo que al menos puedo salir de aquí con una buena amiga.

—Oye, no te metas en la "friend zone" tú solo —bromeó, ambos rieron y entonces ella suspiró—. Accedí a esto porque quiero deshacerme de un acosador.

—¿Acosador?

—Un tal "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki", obsesionado con las mujeres, con el "parfoum" y conmigo. Dice que soy la mezcla perfecta de ambos y que eso me hace única. No importa cuanto lo aparte o golpeé, no me deja en paz y llega a ser perturbador.

—Mis más sinceras condolencias.

—Lo sé, se lo comenté a Cana y a otras chicas que también son mis amigas. Una de ellas, Lucy, me sugirió un novio falso para que se rindiera sin embargo no quiso prestarme a Natsu, entonces Cana me dijo que si un novio falso no bastaba me consiguiera un novio de verdad. Y pues, heme aquí.

—¡Lamento hacerlos esperar dama y caballero! —fueron interrumpidos por Cana, quién ahora vestía una falda negra entubada, una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello con un corbatín, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un chongo alto— Soy Cana Alberona la mesera estrella de este lugar, y la única que hay, y voy a servirles esta noche, ¿desean ordenar ya?

Entonces Mystogan la observó de pies a cabeza y lo recordó: Recordó porque le gustaba Cana, porque ella era espontánea, alegre y original. Una bomba de vitalidad que hacía "boom" todo el tiempo. Cana era la bomba y Erza era como "Woow" subirse a una montaña rusa, pero de una a otra, explotar siempre le parecerá una mejor opción.

Al verla, dejó escapar una inocente y escandalosa carcajada.

—¡Oye! Mystogan —se quejó—, no te rías, todavía de que estoy haciendo esto por ti.

—Lo siento, lo siento —comenzó a respirar para calmarse—, ¿puede leernos el menú por favor señorita mesera estrella?

—Bien —retomó la morena—, el menú de está noche es pollo al licor o licor al pollo. Usted elija caballero.

—No sé que opina mi cita pero creo... Que tomaremos el pollo al licor por favor.

—Y más vino. —pidió Erza.

—Pollo al licor y más vino, esperen un momento. —hizo como si escribiera y cerró la carpeta que llevaba para volverse a marchar.

Mystogan la vio todo el tiempo sonriendo como idiota enamorado hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

Erza carraspeó la garganta.

Fue cuando reaccionó y recordó que estaba en una clase de cita, en una cita a ciegas para ser más preciso. Viró para ver a Erza que lo observaba con una sonrisa pícara, entonces él tuvo una excelente idea.

—Disculpe usted señorita Scarlet —inició de nuevo para poner en marcha su plan—, realmente me parece una verdadera desgracia la situación en la que se encuentra pero... Me temo que creo que no soy él mejor para solucionar su conflicto, soy más bien escuálido y pálido debido a horas de estudio encerrado en la biblioteca, además de que soy bastante debilucho pues ya tiene años que no hago ejercicio. Así que no sería la mejor opción para defenderla de ese hombre que la atormenta.

—¡Oh no! —respondió Erza divertida— ¡¿y ahora quién va a sanar mi herido corazón?!

—No se preocupe, tengo la solución perfecta a su problema: Mi gemelo.

—¿Tienes un gemelo? —dejo la broma y preguntó con verdadero interés.

—Sí, le sorprendería ver lo ponderoso y varonil que es mi hermano Jerall, él podría ayudarla, estoy completamente seguro de que estará dispuesto.

—Pues, señor Fernández, me veré en la necesidad de que me platiqué más acerca de aquel individuo al que llaman "Jerall"

—Será un placer. —sonrió.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápido, Mystogan se encargaba de sacar todos los puntos buenos que tenía su hermano, claro, sin omitir algunos momentos vergonzosos que tuvo en su pasado para hacerla reír. Erza verdaderamente comenzaba a interesarse en el otro chico, tan inmersos en la conversación que no notaron un pequeño detalle.

—Y a todo esto... —comentó la pelirroja— ¿en dónde está Cana?

—Cierto, desde hace rato nos iba a traer nuestro licor con pollo.

—Aunque lo más seguro es que se haya tomado el licor del pollo...

—Conociéndola no me sorprendería, si me disculpa un momento señorita Scarlet, voy a ver si nuestra extravagante mesera se encuentra bien.

—Adelante.

El joven se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, en dónde encontró a Cana con el pollo a medio cocinar a un lado, ella sobre una silla con la botella de licor vacía, tenía las mejillas rojas y no se veía muy en su juicio que digamos, él sonrió a pesar de todo. Observó el teléfono de la cocina y tuvo una idea todavía mejor que la anterior.

Tomó el medio y marcó el número de su casa, Jerall no tardó mucho en contestar.

—¿Diga?

—Jerall, soy yo, Mystogan.

—Hermano, ¿cómo va tu cita a ciegas?

—Mejor de lo que pensé, pero ese no es el punto. Te necesito urgente en la casa de Cana, pero ya. Dejaré la puerta abierta y tendrás que subir a la sala de estar.

—¿Para qué?

—No hagas demasiadas preguntas, solo te diré que está podría ser la mejor noche de tú vida, no tardes y ponte algo decente...

—Oye Mystogan pero yo... —no dejó concluir a su hermano y colgó el teléfono. Vendría, estaba seguro de eso, así que corrió a entreabrir la puerta y volvió apurado a la cocina.

—Cana —movió suavemente del hombro a la chica para despertarla—, Cana, vamos abre los ojos.

—¿Mystogan? —comenzó a reaccionar.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurrió?

—El pollo no sabía a licor —arrastraba las palabras como muestra de su embriaguez—, así que decidí probarlo directamente para ver si era lo suficientemente fuerte y acabé bebiéndolo todo...Lo siento. —se disculpó, a él solo le pareció gracioso y se rió un poco.

—No te preocupes por eso, creo que al final todo saldrá bien.

—No solo me disculpo por arruinar la cita, si no por aprovecharme de tú situación y la de Erza... —susurró suave, el chico no entendió del todo.

—Cana, estás borracha, no sabes lo que dices no has hecho nada malo.

—¡Yo se lo que digo! —renegó— Y si digo que abusé de la situación de ambos es porque es verdad, en parte quería ayudarlos pero también era en mi propio beneficio... Bacchus terminó conmigo porque estaba celoso de ti, pero es que eres tan adorable que no evitaba hablar de tus monerías todo el tiempo así que se enojó. Me dijo que si prefería estar con un niño no lo buscara más, así que para demostrar que tú no me gustabas pensé en conseguirte pareja y así al ver Bacchus que te ayudaba en ese aspecto volvería conmigo y cuando oí la historia de Erza pues...

—Shhh, ya no te preocupes por eso —la silenció y acarició su cabello, en parte porque realmente se veía deprimida y en otra, porque a él le dolía que ella dijera tan directamente todas esas cosas—, lo hecho, hecho está y al menos, yo no estoy molesto. Y sí Bacchus no te sabe apreciar y no confía en ti, él se lo pierde. —Cana sonrió.

—Eres un buen chico Mystogan, mejor que ese idiota universitario de Bacchus Glow, tal vez un chico más pequeño e inocente como tú no estaría tan mal después de todo —comenzó a reírse con fuerza, producto del alcohol— solo bromeó —se calmó de repente y se explicó.

Pero fuere broma o no, le dio la confianza a aquel chico de hacer algo, algo que probablemente sea muy importante en el futuro.

—Cana —la llamó, ella volteó lentamente a verlo—, me gustas.

Se confesó, la castaña abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se hicieron aun más rojas. Lo miró anonadada.

—¡¿Q-q-qué si-significa e-eso?! —preguntó impactada.

—Nada —respondió con naturalidad—, no te acomplejes por eso ahora, vete a descansar. Quién sabe, quizás todo haya sido un sueño.

—¡Mystogan! —gritó— ¡Mystogan, espera!

Pero Mystogan no se detuvo, la dejó sola en la cocina mientras el se dirigía a la salida. A fin de cuentas la noche había sido provechosa, dejó a Erza e buenas manos y aunque su declaración no se parecía en nada a lo que siempre había imaginado no estuvo tan mal. Por el momento dejaría las cosas así, porque así funcionan las bombas, estallan cuando es necesario, entonces no tendría porque apresurarse.

Una explosión, siempre es espontanea, y a él, definitivamente le gustaba estallar, ¡boom!

 _Fin._

Nota final: Bueno, aquí entregando de último momento como siempre, no sé, me gustó como quedó, no pude evitar meter mi crack paring favorito pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
